


Ep Coda 2x5: Ohana Reunion

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, mild h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is back together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 2x5: Ohana Reunion

**Disclaimer: No time to disclaim - Danny is taking me for coffee and I don't want to be late.**

**++++++++++**

Chin had some news to give the team about Kono, that she was getting in deeply with some pretty nasty ex-cops, but one phone call from Danny to HPD and they were told to stay out of things for now.

None of them understood it, least of all Danny, but for a change they did as they were told. They loved Kono, but crime was still running rampant on the islands and they had their own jobs to do.

After a week Danny was getting along better with Lori but when it came time to head out of the office, Steve nearly asked Chin to go with him. However, after the recent developments in his relationship with Danny, not to mention the anger the detective had been feeling, he had made it a point to team up Chin with Lori. 

Five minutes behind the wheel of the Camaro with Danny beside him and Steve knew this was the right thing, the way things should be. Danny was ranting about something innocuous, and Steve didn't even hear what it was - God, he had just missed Danny's voice. But then he heard something about Danny losing his apartment, that the complex was being razed. "Danny, you already have some of your things at my house, so why don't you just move in permanently?"

"I don't know, Steve; it's a big step."

"Please, Danny?" Steve stopped at a red light and faced him with a hopeful smile. "If you don't want to move in as my lover, you can move in as my best friend; we don't even have to share the bedroom. You can live in the spare room and have your own space."

"Your lover, huh?" Danny let that roll around in his head for a moment. "I like the sound of that, and I like your bed, and, uh, I kinda like you, too."

"Then it's settled." Steve had just pulled into the parking lot of HQ and they had stepped out of the Camaro when both of their phones went off and they received further word about Kono - there had been a shooting and she was involved.

Kono was now on the run and Steve tossed the Camaro's keys to Danny and headed for his truck. If they needed to chase her, they would need both vehicles.

They caught up with her and ordered her out of the car, and when Danny saw Kono with her hands in the air, he felt the bile in his throat. God, he was tempted to just grab her, throw her into the Camaro and drive off, keeping her safe. For one brief moment his eyes met Steve's, and he just knew Steve was thinking the same thing.

Lori took one look at them and knew they couldn't arrest her, so she took over. Moreover, although she didn't know Kono personally, it still hurt her.

There was the interrogation (and if Steve didn't like Fryer before, he detested the man now) and then the news that Kono had been working undercover for IA. 

Time seemed to whiz by from that point on - Kono going after Mrs. Joyner, the bank, Kono getting shot (thankfully in the shoulder), the bad guys taken care of and the coup de grâce - Steve giving Vince Fryer a bloody mouth. 

"Nobody messes with my team," Steve warned him. 

Fryer wiped his mouth and nodded to him. "Duly noted."

Steve was ready to hit him again, with his training he could have crippled the man with three blows, but his eyes caught sight of Danny and Kono. He ignored Fryer for the moment, focusing on the two of them.

Danny was happy as a loon, although he kept it hidden, until Kono had been checked over by the paramedics. Once things were cleaned up at the bank he pulled her into his arms, lifted her off of her feet and spun her around. "YOU! I missed you, rookie!" Danny hugged her again, but this time he held tight. "I'm not ready to let you go," he whispered. 

"And I missed you, boss number two." Kono rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Hey, what's with the tears?" Danny lifted her face and wiped her cheeks. "All is right with the world again."

Kono had to catch her breath. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, Danny."

"This was why you didn't want to see me," Danny said, in full understanding, "because you would have told me all of it. You wouldn't have told Chin or Steve or anyone else, but you would have spilled your guts to me."

"The few times you came around, I knew they were watching, and I was unsure if they were listening." Kono still wouldn't let go of Danny and he was fine with that. "I was afraid if you stayed I'd tell you at some point."

"Deep undercover is a rough job," he smiled knowingly. "You wonder if you're giving up a piece of your soul each time."

"You've done it?" Kono asked. "How deep?"

"Enough for **me** to wonder who I was by the end of it all." Danny kissed her chastely, briefly thinking that once upon a time, when they first met, maybe he would have taken that kiss further. But not now. Other then the fact that she was like his kid sister, there was also...."Steve and I," Danny pulled back and grinned, "we...I'm moving in with him."

"You and Steve?" Kono laughed, she couldn't help it. "It's about time, Detective." She hugged him again. "I didn't miss the wedding, did I?"

"No, rookie, you didn't." Danny stared at her for a moment. "Guess you're not the rookie anymore, are you?"

"You know how Steve calls you Danno?"

"Yeah."

"You can always call me rookie; I think I'd like that." Kono stole a glance over at Steve, and opted to keep her distance. "He's angry with me."

"He'll get over it," Danny assured her, looking over at Chin, "and I think somebody wants to take you home."

"Chin and I have a lot to talk about," Kono smiled at her cousin, getting a loving smile in return. 

"I think you'll be okay." Danny turned her around and gave her a playful shove towards Chin.

Kono's way was blocked as Steve stepped before her, looking her over, a slow smile coming to his face. "Welcome home, Kono, you've been missed."

"Thanks boss." Kono threw her arms around his neck and got a huge hug. "When can I come back to work?"

"Give it a few days," Steve said, "get your head together, and when you do come in, please make the coffee, because I can't take Danny's bitching about it anymore."

"I'm going to go home, get changed, and report back for my debriefing," Kono said, sounding like a total professional, which she was.

"I know those words," Steve sighed a bit, "I used them after every mission. You're not in the military, Officer Kalakaua, you can wait a couple of days to debrief, and Fryer was more than happy to agree to it."

Kono glanced at Fryer, who was holding an ice pack to his face.

"Did you beat him up for me?" she asked sweetly.

Steve leaned in close, "Actually, I've been looking for a reason to do it." He smiled at Chin. "I don't want to see her near HQ for a few days."

"You got it!" Chin gave him a mock salute.

"I'll race you home, Danno." Steve nodded to both the Camaro and the Silverado, but noticed Danny staring to the right of him. When Steve turned he noticed Lori standing around, looking lost and he motioned her over. "You can take the rest of the day off if you like."

"Or go write your report for Denning," Danny casually mentioned.

"Danny, you said you'd be nice, and Lori shows me her reports before they get to Denning's desk so I can - edit them - if need be." 

"You're showing Steve your reports on us?" Danny asked, clearly confused. 

"I'm not about to give anyone dirt because they want it," Lori explained. 

"Then I'll drive you back," Danny offered, "and I'll even buy you a shave ice, just to show that I really can be nice."

Lori chewed on her lip for a moment. "Does this mean you'll stop calling me 'Homeland Security Barbie' behind my back?"

"Danny, you didn't." Steve shook his head, but gave Lori a small smile. "Danny's mouth tends to work ahead of his brain sometimes."

"If you stop trying to get into my head," Danny told her, "and also, stop trying to get into Steve's; it's a scary-ass place to be. Believe me, I know - I'm there already."

"Thanks, Danno," Steve huffed, "I love you, too."

In response, Danny stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes.

"It's a done deal," Lori agreed.

"Good." Danny opened the passenger side door. "The seat is yours and shave ice awaits."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny arrived home later than expected and heard Steve out on the lanai. He walked out there only to find his lover in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt, slamming his fists into the punching bag with a fury. Danny half-expected the bag to burst open at some point and spill sand all over the tiles. Yes, he'd bought it for Steve, but he never expected it to take the beating it was getting. "How about giving the poor bag a break?" Danny was standing there watching him go at it. "I found Coke in the bottle - how about that? No aluminum or plastic aftertaste."

Steve ignored him.

Danny shrugged and went upstairs to get changed. When he came back, Steve was still at it and Danny did a double take when he noticed Steve didn't have gloves on. "Steve, what the hell are you doing?" A few of Steve's knuckles were scraped and bloody. He put the bottles down and grabbed Steve's hand in both of his, stilling it. He wanted a closer look, but Steve pushed him away. Danny stumbled back a couple of feet and bumped into the table, sending one of the bottles to the floor; it shattered. "Great, I need to look for...." he started.

"Another place to live?" Steve snapped. "I get in these moods, okay, Danny, and if you're going to be living here, you'll have to get used to them."

"Keep up the attitude, Steven, and **you** will be looking for another place to live." Danny tried to be pissed, but the day had ended on a most wonderful note, his Kono was back, and nothing was going to spoil it, least of all a guilt-ridden Steve. "And I need to look for the mop and a broom."

"I'll get that, you get the first aid kit," Steve took two steps and found himself pushed into a chair.

"Stay," Danny ordered, "I mean it, Steve."

"In the laundry room," Steve told him. As he sat there, waiting for Danny to come back, his guilt overwhelmed him again. He should have known something was up with Kono when she refused to see him or speak to him. He should have sensed it, that she was in trouble. Had he 'softened up'? Was he losing his edge? She could have been killed on his watch, and yes, that's what it was to him. "I should have known."

"You should have known what, Steve?" Danny asked, startling Steve out of his thoughts. He put the mop, broom and bucket of water to the side and went back in. He then came out with a bowl of water, a few cloths, some first aid cream and bandages, which he placed on the table, taking a seat beside Steve. Danny was silent as he wrung out a washcloth, looking the knuckles over. "Jesus, McGarrett, are you a masochist?" Taking Steve's right hand in his he began to wipe away the blood, openly giggling as Steve winced. "A little pain, Steve?"

"No." Steve was gritting his teeth as Danny finished the right hand and dried it off.

"Yeah, we know you're invincible, and that's why you're making a new face that I can translate into 'this hurts like a bitch'." Danny waved the tube of Neosporin in the air. "The healing cream," he cracked, covering the scraped knuckles with it before bandaging them just a tad bit too tight.

Steve pulled his hand back. "You did that on purpose."

"Why yes," Danny smirked, "I did." He began to work on the left, which wasn't as bad - only two scraped knuckles. "Quit your whining and I'll give you some ice cream after."

"Ice cream?" Steve's face lit up.

"Your Kryptonite - _Ben and Jerry's_ \- and their new flavor, Cake Batter."

"How did you hide that from me, Danno?"

"When was the last time you looked in the freezer, babe? When was the last time you did anything in the kitchen but make a sandwich?"

"You like going out," Steve winced as Danny cleaned a raw spot, "and I hate being in the kitchen."

Danny finished and dried Steve's hand. "Then why did you buy a brand new $400 microwave? I admit I like the fact that my frozen White Castle hamburgers can be edible in 32 seconds flat, but you never use it except to make popcorn."

"I bought it for you," Steve ducked his head, and he felt his cheeks growing warm, "because you always use one." And no, he wasn't blushing - SEALs did **not** blush.

"You're adorable when you blush," Danny leaned in and blew in Steve's ear - one of the few 'hot spots' that Steve had. "It turns me on."

"Yeah?" Steve turned his head and leaned in for a kiss, but Danny playfully ducked his head. "Just one kiss, Danny."

"Not until I clean up the mess you caused." Danny pointed to the broken bottle. "You are an emotional train wreck of a man, Steven." He took Steve's hands in his own, brought them to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. "Grace says my kisses make her boo-boo's better."

"Thanks, Danno, I think they do, and can I have my ice cream now?" 

"Yes you can, Stevie," Danny teased. He brought the supplies inside and came out with the pint, handing it to Steve with a spoon. "Knock your socks off while I go into domestic mode." Danny cleaned up the glass shards, mopped up the sticky soda and dumped everything in the trash. He came back out and took a seat in the chair opposite Steve. "We got Kono back," Danny whispered, "and she's a better cop for it."

"I know," Steve agreed, "but I should have also known something was up."

"Did you expect your _Spidey-Sense_ to tingle?" Danny was still teasing, but he noticed Steve's face had gone blank. "Talk to me, Steven; no more secrets, remember?"

"Catherine said I was getting soft." 

"Why would she say that?" Danny took two spoonfuls of ice cream and handed it back to Steve. 

"She didn't say those **exact** words, but she said that I needed to settle in Hawaii, and have the life I deserve, that I earned it." Steve put the ice cream down. "With you."

"I kind of got that impression from the phone call I received from her." Danny couldn't help the grin. "Pretty interesting stuff about you."

"The pink studded strap-on was her idea - I didn't even know what pegging was," Steve blurted, "and I also didn't know I had a thing for handcuffs."

"Handcuffs I own," Danny mused aloud, "and since I don't require a strap-on, I'll just get a studded dildo for those nights when the sex becomes trite. But not pink - maybe baby blue." He picked up the ice cream and ate a spoonful, purposely licking his lips. "Actually, she told me that I was the luckiest man in the world because I hooked you."

"Oh," Steve said softly, cursing himself for speaking too soon.

"She's going to save the kinky stuff for the next call or an email," Danny added. "Are you coming to bed?" 

"Not yet; I'll be in soon." 

"You know, Steve, there are other ways to expend energy then busting up your knuckles." Danny pulled off his shirt and let it fall. "They're also a lot more pleasant." His pants dropped, and Steve just stared at him - Danny had never made the proverbial 'first move' before; even when Steve bottomed, the SEAL was always the aggressor. Danny removed his underwear and tossed it at him. "I'm going upstairs to jerk off, because self-gratification is the only sex I'm going to have tonight." As if to emphasize, Danny took his cock in his hand and gave it a couple of tugs and a squeeze. "Good night, Steve."

Steve's mouth dropped open as Danny disappeared inside. He moved on autopilot - where Danny's bare ass went, Steve followed.

And Danny so knew it and was learning to use it to his advantage. Aware that Steve was following him, Danny took the stairs two at a time - he wanted to make love in bed tonight, because the last few times had been on various hard surfaces (the kitchen table, the living room floor and the antique desk), and both his back and his knee were beginning to hate him profusely. Steve's habit of pouncing at the strangest moments ("You get hard when I fold laundry?") was erotic and exciting, and yeah, Danny enjoyed each and every second of it, but he so needed a nice soft mattress. Once he got to the bed he stretched out, closed his eyes and took his cock in hand, stroking himself slow and easy. "Now you can do whatever you like."

"I need to take a shower," Steve was sweaty and knew he smelled, "but I'll make it quick; under three minutes." That had been Steve's intention, but the reminder of his injured knuckles was forgotten as he washed. He ended up taking an extra ten minutes to bandage the right hand again, and came out wearing a wicked grin. "Is it still whatever I like?" Danny was faced away from him and he knelt on the bed, giving Danny a playful poke in the shoulder. He received a muttered grunt in response - Danny had fallen asleep. He could have woken Danny with a blow-job, and then decided against it. They would have plenty of time for sex, but sleep eluded them some of the time due to work-related stress. So instead Steve lay down and pulled Danny's back against his chest, ignoring the sleepy protest and pulled the sheet over them. He held on to Danny, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

Danny shifted out of his arms and lay on his back, but didn't wake up; he was exhausted, in both the physical and emotional sense. 

Steve knew this was the perfect moment to indulge in his favorite past time: Danno-Watching. Much as he enjoyed it during Danny's waking hours, he cherished the moments when his partner was asleep. Propping his head up, Steve focused on Danny's face, reflected in the moonlight streaming in. 

His Danno was beautiful; with his blond hair he looked like a fucking angel. Steve wanted to touch, so he did. Mindful of the rest Danny needed, he kept the touch to two fingers stroking across Danny's forehead, down his face and across his lips. 

Danny unconsciously snaked his tongue out and licked at Steve's fingertips. 

Steve nearly moaned, but bit back the sound; he didn't want to wake Danny. He moved his hand to Danny's hair, playing with the soft strands, and smiled. It still amazed Steve that Danny wanted him; **really** wanted him, for keeps. With the exception of Catherine, potential lovers usually didn't last once they learned of Steve's OCD tendencies, which Danny had ignored from day one, and was slowly curing him of - or at least trying to ("You don't have to scrub the toilets every day." "Please don't fold the underwear, Steven.") and Danny thrived on getting under his skin by leaving crumbs on the table and dirty dishes in the sink. Steve couldn't help himself - he leaned down and brushed his lips over Danny's.

Danny just turned over, grunted and buried his face in the pillow.

"Good night to you also, Danny." Steve slid under the sheet and spooned up behind him, slinging an arm over his body, and pulling Danny's back flush up against his chest. Tonight Steve could sleep in peace. His team was back together, he had Danny in his bed and in his heart, and for the first time since he was 16, Steve felt whole.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve woke up at 7am as usual, but this morning opted to forgo his morning swim. He placed a kiss on Danny's neck and whispered, "Time to wake up, Danny."

"G'way; no work today." Danny grumbled and tried to pull away. "Boss gave us the day off."

"When?" Steve kissed the ridge of Danny's ear. "I don't recall that." 

"I'm a boss, too." Danny turned and crawled into Steve's arms, glancing up with half-lidded eyes and a teasing smile. "I can make these decisions same as you, McGarrett."

"You can, huh?" Steve ran a fingertip along Danny's lips, softly moaning as Danny sucked on it. "You fell asleep on me last night."

"'m sorry," Danny pouted a little. "Didn't mean to."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Danny; we both needed the rest." Steve leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth. "And I enjoy just sleeping with you - just sharing a bed; holding you in my arms." He pressed his lips down and kept the kiss chaste for a moment, but as he licked at Danny's lips and they parted he took possession; the kiss grew more forceful as Steve mapped every inch of his mouth. Steve came up for air and heard Danny murmur something. "Yes, Danny, I'm a romantic sap, but only for you." His lips descended again, but this time gently. 

Danny rested his forehead against Steve's. "What do you want, Steven?"

Steve pushed Danny onto his back and swung one leg over Danny's so he was straddling him. "You."

"Really? I don't remember telling you that you could have me." Danny was clearly teasing; the fact that he was caressing Steve's chest with his palms and torturing his nipples made that perfectly clear. "You didn't ask permission."

"Can I have you, Danny? Please?" Steve took Danny's hands in his, lacing their fingers. "I'll be your best friend, do all your homework and beat up anybody who picks on you, I swear it." He leaned down for a kiss and Danny turned his head away, so Steve tongued his ear and blew hot breath upon it. "I'll fuck you so hard you won't sit for a week."

Danny turned back, sliding his tongue out and licking his upper lip. "Only a week?" He brought Steve's right hand to his mouth and licked the palm. "You're a SEAL; you can do better than that." Danny had learned what turned Steve on and he couldn't resist sucking Steve's thumb into his mouth, removing it and kissing the pad, and following up by dragging that thumb straight down Steve's chest to his cock.

"Damn, Danny, you're going to be the death of me." Steve was getting off just watching him and he sucked his lower lip between his teeth. "Do you know what you do to me?" He framed Danny's face and stared into his eyes. "You make me so crazy." The kiss was rough and Steve shifted a bit so their cocks came into contact. He broke for air and began an assault on Danny's neck. "God, Danno, I love you; I love you so fucking much." He kissed his way down, knowing Danny was ticklish, but the languid strokes along his ribs with fingertips, tongue and teeth didn't make Danny giggle - they made him moan Steve's name and take Steve's hair in his fist and shove Steve's head down his body until he could get those lips around his cock. "Is that what you want, baby? You want me to suck you?"

"Yeah - yes." Danny gasped as Steve licked along his hip.

"Or maybe I should just fuck you." Steve managed to get loose and leaned up and over Danny to grab the tube from under the pillow. "What shall it be?" He waved the tube in front of Danny's face, but Danny appeared to be focused on Steve's right arm. Steve felt the fingertip on his bicep and he turned his head - Danny was tracing a path along his tattoo. And his dick took full notice, growing stiff against Danny's; Danny was just as hard as he was. "I could come from your touch alone." 

Danny blew Steve a kiss, and then went to work on the left bicep. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" Steve was already rutting against him, but Danny wasn't ready for the moment to be over yet. He urged Steve onto his back, reached out and continued his onslaught, this time with two fingers, and now his tongue followed as he traced the intricate tattoo. "Since that first time I saw you strip off your shirt." His right hand teased each nipple to hardness, and then trailed a path down Steve's abdomen. "This is mine." Further down to Steve's cock, taking it in his fist and jerking him with agonizingly slow strokes. Danny finally finished with Steve's left bicep and now it was his turn to sit astride Steve. " **You** are mine, Steven."

"And you are mine, Daniel." Steve pulled him down into a tonsil-sucking kiss, rolling them so he was on top. "Since you didn't give me an answer, I guess I'm going to have to suck **and** fuck you." He wasn't about to waste any more time, and kissed his way straight down Danny's body. "I love your cock." Steve stroked Danny with the palms of both his hands. "It's perfect." He placed a kiss to the tip. "Nine inches, at least," Steve licked a path from tip to root and up again, holding Danny's length in his left hand, while his right flipped the cap off the tube and he was able to squeeze some onto his fingers. "I know what you want, Danny; my cock in your ass."

Danny rubbed Steve's neck, encouraging him without words. Even in the bedroom Danny's hands did his talking for him. This was a good thing, because Danny was unable to articulate anything other than a moan. He canted his hips, fucking Steve's fist, biting on his lower lip. 

"You want me inside that tight hole," Steve flicked a finger against Danny's hole, teasing for a moment before he slid a finger in. "You like it?" Steve sucked down a few inches of Danny's cock and brought a second finger inside him. He moaned around Danny's cock and made sure to pay complete attention to Danny's body language. As Danny began to bear down, clearly wanting more, Steve went for number three and purposely lifted his head, denying him the oral stimulation he was more than aware Danny needed.

"Goddamn sadist is what you are." Danny so needed to come and the only way he was doing that was with Steve's mouth and/or hand around his cock. He reached down to take care of himself and found both his arms pushed back; his hands were placed on the headboard slats. "Steve, please - please, babe, let me come."

"Feel free, Danny." Steve crooked his fingers at just the right angle and shoved them up hard. "Don't let me stop you." 

"Touch me; you have to touch me...." Danny whimpered as Steve's fingers left him and he glared at the man; if looks could kill....

"Relax, Danno, I was just teasing you." Steve blew hot puffs of air along the sensitized skin of Danny's cock and followed with his tongue. "I take very good care of my toys." His fingers returned to Danny's hole and he slid them deep, at the same time he decided to swallow Danny's cock and his other hand gripped Danny's hip.

Needless to say Danny came without warning, and Steve took what he could before drawing his head back, Danny's come spattering his face and his chest. 

"I'm dead." Danny sighed, reaching down to pet Steve's hair, while Steve laid his head against Danny's thigh. 

"Uh-huh," Steve agreed, licking his lips of Danny's come. "Good idea, taking the day off." He finally moved and slid from the bed. "I'll start the shower and you come join me when you're ready."

Danny grabbed Steve's hand. "Don't you want me to...take care of you?"

"You already did, Danno." Steve glanced down at his cock. "When you came, I did also."

Danny had to think for a moment. "Steve, you had one hand inside me and the other putting pressure on my hip - and how you discovered that particular spot and what it does to me, I will never know."

"I pay attention," Steve smiled, "and what's your point?"

"My point is," Danny pulled the sheet back, yawned and stretched, "that I pay attention, too, and unless you have a third hand, you came without being touched. I didn't know...."

"You didn't know it was possible, Danny?" Steve pulled him to his feet. "Given the right moment, and the right partner, anything is possible." He nodded to the headboard. "You gonna fix that, Danno?"

Danny turned around and noticed that he had busted one of the wooden headboard slats. "Nah, I'll buy a new one - something a bit...sturdier."

"Titanium alloy?" Steve shrugged. "I can have that made; I know people."

"Wood will do just fine." Danny walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "And just so you know, Steve, it's nine and three quarters."

"Nine and three...." It took Steve a moment to realize what Danny was talking about. "And just how do you know **that** , Danno?"

"Dated a woman once who insisted on measuring."

"That's...nice." Steve stared at his feet for a moment. "Annapolis hazing," he paused, "eight and a quarter."

Danny stepped into the shower and Steve followed, the two standing under the hot spray, facing each other. 

"I guess the fates had to make it up to you somehow, seeing as they made you so short." Steve laughed into Danny's mouth as they shared a deep kiss. He was still chuckling as he came up for air.

"Don't feel bad, babe," Danny pulled Steve's mouth back to his, "between the two of us, you're still the bigger dick." He slid his hand to Steve's nape and swallowed any response that Steve may have given with a kiss of his own, moaning into Steve's mouth while his left hand grabbed Steve by the ass, squeezing the taut muscle there. 

Steve broke the kiss and picked up the washcloth and the liquid soap - the soap that Danny insisted on, the stuff that smelled like pomegranates.

Once Danny had figured out that specific scents turned certain Navy SEALs on like a Christmas tree, he stocked up on them in the bedroom and bathroom, and also the kitchen. The day Steve had opened the refrigerator and was overwhelmed by the smell of strawberries, (3 quarts of them) Danny had received the blow-job from Heaven.

However, the bathroom was the best by far.

They got off on washing each other; it was a kink they had discovered by accident and they found it extremely erotic. 

Steve used a cloth, dragging it along Danny's skin, especially across his nipples and his cock. 

Danny preferred using his bare hands, lathering them and sliding his hands along Steve's body. He trailed his palms down Steve's stomach and around to his back, and grabbed Steve's ass, a soapy finger finding its way inside. 

Steve felt his cock getting hard, but he wasn't ready to go again yet, and he finished with Danny's cock and dropped to his knees to wash Danny's legs. He was quite methodical, moving the cloth in soothing circles from his thighs to his calves and back up again. He felt Danny moving under the water and followed, staying on his knees, and he felt the water cascading down his hair, followed by the thick cool liquid. Steve had no idea getting his hair washed was a total turn-on until the first time Danny had done it, and now it was something he looked forward to. 

Danny's fingertips massaged the scalp, down to the nape, and not for the first time did he wish Steve would grow his hair a tad longer. This was always over too quickly and he watched the soap rinsed away, motioning Steve up.

Steve didn't want to move though; he was quite happy where he was, licking at Danny's balls and fondling his cock, which was filling quite rapidly. "I want to blow you again." He took Danny's cock into his mouth and began to suck it down, but Danny pulled his head back. 

"Steve, I have maybe one more round in me for a couple of hours, and I want it with you inside of me." He urged Steve to his feet and held on to the towel bar. "I am more than ready for you."

Steve hooked Danny's legs under his arms, his larger hands able to grab Danny's ass and pull him open. His cock was hard as granite and slid inside Danny with no resistance. He thrust upward, as one of Danny's legs slid around to his ass and he began to meet each of Steve's upward strokes with a downward one of his own.

"Danny...God...fuck...OHH!" Steve couldn't hold on; it was too much and as he came he dug his fingers into Danny's thighs, knowing full well Danny would have bruises there.

Danny's cock was resting against Steve's abdomen and he shot all over them, his leg dropping from Steve's waist.

Steve took most of their combined weight as the aftershocks ripped through them. He knew Danny wasn't going to be able to hold on to the bar much longer, so he eased himself out, and the moment Danny let go, Steve caught him. He stood them under the spray, kissing Danny all over and repeating, "I love you." 

"Likewise, Steve." Danny shut off the water, which was already lukewarm. "You need a larger water heater."

"No, we need to take three minute showers," Steve fired back.

"But that would mean no more sex in there," Danny retorted, knowing Steve would have no answer to that.

They dried each other off, and decided that yeah, the day was perfect to take off, and called Chin and Lori to let them know. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

On Friday, the team completed any and all reports due to whomever and sent them off, and at two Kono entered the office and went straight to the coffee pot.

Danny was of course thrilled to see her, but his inner parent came out and he waved a finger in her face and ‘tsked’. "You're not supposed to be here today."

"I know," she smiled at them, "but I was asked, and I stress that word, to come in and take care of my report, and then I am taking a week off. And since I was nearby, I figured I should come and make you coffee, if only because I love you."

"And now that you've done that," Steve told her, "you are to go home and vegetate."

"Throwing the lady out?" Joe said from behind them. "That's not very personable."

"This is Commander Joe White," Steve introduced them, "and he's..."

"...the cause of **him** ," Danny snorted, pointing at Steve.

"Translated, that means I trained Steve," Joe said, noticing her confusion. "It's an honor to meet you, Officer Kalakaua." He took her hand and kissed it. "You are a very brave woman and if you want to join the SEALs, I think you'd be the first woman to complete the training and do your country proud."

"It's Kono, and thank you for the compliment, Commander," Kono replied, "but I think I'll stick it out with 5-0 for now."

"Joe, please." He gave her a bright smile and kissed her hand again.

"I'd like to have some SEAL training," Lori said quietly. 

"Of course you would," Joe replied, not taking his eyes from Kono. "I'll give you some pointers later on."

"Pointers?" Lori was grinding her teeth and turned on her heels, stalking to her office. 

"Uh, Joe," Steve pointed down the hallway, "the future ex-Mrs. White is never going to be the **next** Mrs. White unless you go and make nice to her."

"What?" Joe asked, oblivious.

"You remember Lori, don't you?" Danny cracked. 

Joe laughed nervously, shrugged at Kono and walked into Lori's office. A moment later there was a loud thump. "OW!" He pretty much shrieked. "THAT HURT!"

"YOU THINK THAT HURT, COMMANDER WHITE?" Lori shouted. "JUST WAIT!"

"PUT THAT DOWN!" 

"NO!"

A paperweight flew out of Lori's office, went through the window of Chin's, crashed through the other side and nearly hit Danny in the head - thankfully he ducked and it bounced off the wall, landing on the floor.

"I can't wait to see the expenditure form for this." Danny smirked at Steve. "It should be interesting."

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Lori was clearly fuming as she fled her office. She stopped in front of Steve (who pulled Danny in front of him as a shield), shouted, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" and continued to the elevator.

"But lambykins," Joe followed her, "I didn't mean it; you can have all the SEAL training you want. I'll even put you on a team, I swear." He sighed. "That woman is hot when she's pissed off." The elevator doors opened and he stepped in, while Vince Fryer stepped out with a few pizza boxes. 

"I brought lunch as a peace offering." 

"We don't want any." Steve glared at Fryer, telling him, without words, to get the fuck out of 5-0's offices.

"Speak for yourself, I'm hungry," Danny said, grabbing a pizza box and opening it. "Holy shit! Pepperoni and sausage and not a pineapple in sight. This is Heaven."

Fryer put the other boxes down on the computer. "Pineapple on pizza is a Communist plot to overthrow the United States Government, along with low-cholesterol and low-salt no-taste foods, imitation butter..."

"...decaf and diet soda," Danny finished for him. 

"Except for my grandfather, who the fuck would want decaf?" Fryer shook his head. 

"In my old neighborhood, pineapple on pizza would probably get your legs broken." Danny stuffed half a slice in his mouth. 

"You're eating pizza from the enemy." Steve snatched the rest of it from Danny's hand, threw it back in the box and shoved the box into Fryer's hands. "After what he did to Kono...."

" **She's** eating it!" Danny pointed to Kono, who was wolfing down a slice.

Steve threw her a glare and she paused with it halfway to her mouth.

"I'm hungry, too," Kono pouted, "and it's good." At his continued scrutiny she caved and dropped it back into the box. "Fine."

Chin had stepped out to the men's room and when he returned he immediately noticed where the pizza boxes were. "My computer." He whimpered. "Who put these here?"

"I did," Fryer said, staring at him.

Steve quickly picked up the rest of the boxes. "Sorry, Chin."

"They...they left steam-stains on the glass." Chin grabbed the industrial size bottle of Windex from under the console and sprayed some all over. "You're all foggy." He wiped the glass, slowly and methodically, with a soft shammy. "I'm going to make you all clean and shiny again."

"Has he had a vacation lately?" Fryer asked of nobody in particular as he gawked at Chin. "Like maybe in the last century?" 

"Chin?" Steve's voice was soft. "Why don't you take Kono home; I'll take care of the...."

"NO!" Chin glared at him, causing Steve to take a few steps back. "You stay away from my computer!"

"Chin?" Danny's tone was also quiet and he took the bottle and shammy cloth from Chin's hands. "I'll take care of it and I promise that Steve won't go anywhere near it, okay?"

"Do you promise to keep Steve and his hands away from it?" Chin clearly needed reassurance. "Because he leaves fingerprints all over."

"Yes, I do," Danny nodded, pushing Chin towards Kono. "I swear it."

"Okay," Chin's voice squeaked, "I trust you."

"C'mon, cuz," Kono put her arm around his shoulder, "and we'll get shave ice on the way home."

"Can I have two?" Chin asked with a small smile.

"Yes, Chin," she smiled, leading him out, "and we're leaving here for a few days. You do need a vacation." As Chin turned back, Kono pulled him along. "Danny will take care of the computer." As they stood and waited for the elevator, they heard Danny's voice bellowing down the corridor.

"THAT WAS A LOUSY ACTING PERFORMANCE, CHIN HO!"

As he got into the elevator, Chin shouted, "I LOVE YOU TOO, DANNO!"

Fryer opened his mouth a couple of times, getting his thoughts together. "Back in Detroit, my five man team that made up the Major Case Squad went for group therapy. I just wanted to mention that."

"Did it help?" Danny asked.

"No, we all ended up in the ER after the first session. But," Fryer chuckled, "going to the nearest bar helped immensely."

"It's 2:15," Danny pointed out.

"And your point is?" Fryer asked. "It's Friday and you have two days to recover."

"You buying?" Danny glanced at Steve, then back to Fryer. "You do have a wallet, don't you?"

"You got one of those, too, huh? Mine was named Frankie and I don't think he paid for anything in the six years I knew him." Fryer patted his pocket. "And I do. Forget about the pizza; I'll buy real food also, and if there's one bit of pineapple, we'll arrest the chef and charge him with intent to harm a police officer."

Danny nodded in agreement. "Let's go." 

"Danny," Steve grabbed his arm, "you're not going out to eat with him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's the enemy!"

"Maybe," Danny gave him a small smile, "but he's the enemy who's buying, so I'm going."

"And what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"I dunno, Steve." Danny shrugged. "Get the Camaro an oil change? Wash and wax the kitchen floor? Unload the dishwasher?" He noticed Fryer's raised eyebrows and rolled his eyes. "I know what you're going to ask, and yes, we're married."

"We are?" Steve was a bit surprised. "When did that happen?"

"The day we pulled our guns on each other in your father's garage," Danny explained, "and it only took me 17 months to admit it. Oh, and after you take care of the dishes, could you please finish the laundry?" He leaned up and kissed Steve on the cheek. "I'll see you later, dear."

Steve narrowed his eyes as he watched them leave. "Do the laundry? Oh, I can do that, Danno." He smiled maliciously. "And I hope you like your underwear starched."

**FIN**


End file.
